narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Tetsumoto
or was an orphan in the village . He belonged to a group of orphans that, eventually, would become the group ; a group that was born after the government of Yarigakure fell to an occupational tyrannical force. Testmoto was one of the sole survivors of the Rebellion and was thought to have died in the last battle but surivived due to the efforts of the No-faced Man. He went on to recreate Tasogare in order to overthrow Yarigakure and wipe the world clean of sin, violence, and death through rebirth of the human race. Background Tetsumoto was widely overlooked as mere gutter trash and a nuisance to food vendors and merchants due to his knack of stealing merchandise and escaping. Since Yarigakure was a lesser hidden Shinobi village, it lacked the powerful economy and militaristic strength of the other larger hidden villages. As such, there were many orphans, homeless, and sick people in Yarigakure that tried to make a living. Despite his desperate livelihood, Tetsumoto had a close group of friends that looked out for one another and shared what they stole. Ever since Tetsumoto could remember, these kids was his family. While he did not know his real name, his friends called him "Kō" due to his crimson/scarlet red hair. One activity that Kō and his friends participated in was play sword fighting. While Yarigakure lacks a strong military compared to the larger shinobi villages, it has a long treasured history of producing famous swordsman and woman as well as a long honored form of kenjutsu called . Young kids emulated the masters of this protected art and sought to learn the style. Kō and is fellow group of orphans spent hours fighting and practicing with each other. The group had no true leader but one young man named took up an informal leadership position of the group. Kō was content to sit on the sidelines and to follow instead of lead. While life as a orphan was desperate, they were allowed to be kids again when they practiced together. The Annihilation This all came to a halt when the current village leader, the was butchered in the very streets he ruled and, in his place, a tyrannical government sprung up. They named themselves the . They put a end to the Geheimbluttanz and killed every practitioner of the sacred sword style. As well, the insurgents began to execute the undesirables, homeless, orphans, lepers, and other fringes of society with no possible motive whatsoever. All forms of the Geheimbluttanz was banned and anyone practicing it was subject to the death penalty since it represented the ideals of the previous Haganekages. With no new Haganekage, the village fell into despair, violence, and restrictions that plagued its citizens and encouraged armed crime. Kō was nine years old during this time and it heavily impacted his future self. During this time, Kō lost a few friends due to crime but, for the most part, their group was largely ignored by the regime. Hidden in secret, their group began to practice the Geheimbluttanz and, through a little practiced, improved upon it; often based on new additions. They were able to practice in secret and swore upon death that they would keep it secret. While not practicing, they accepted various odd jobs, stole when they could, and often antagonized the occupational forces when they could. This led them to being blacklisted by the occupational force and, as a result, they became more aggressive and visible. Four years after the occupational force took over, Yanagi voiced that the group should take a more aggressive stance and to "take the fight to the enemy". However, Kō protested that the group should focus more on spreading and gathering information, building up a powerful force, and gaining support of civilians. In the end, Yanagi's voice was louder and Kō went with it; knowing this could be the destruction. The Rise of Tasogare Therefore, the group became known , a rebellious group comprised mostly of orphans. it was during this time and their numbers grew from eight members to fifteen members. The based their ideals on the teachings of the Geheimbluttanz and that humanity is ultimately wicked and perverse and, thus, needs to be washed clean of their sin. Therefore, they must be reborn anew and preserve their innocence. On May 12th, Tasogare attacked but　before they could put forth their main attack, the occupational forces ambushed them and systematically slaughtered them. Kō lost all of his childhood friends that day and the rest of his team were butchered as well. however, Kō was able to stand his ground and, despite wave after wave of enemy troops, he was able to repel them every time. It is here that he first awakened his Steel Release ability. Originally thought to be lost in Yarigakure, he was the basis of the Geheimbluttanz. The style was literally based off the use of the technique but, with the lost of the Steel Release bloodline, it was adapted to fit a more restricted sword style. However, with the newly awakened Steel Release, the style flourished under Kō and, with it, killed over 100 shinbobi single handily. However, the enemy forces proved to be too strong and numerable and, due to fatigue and injuries, he began to falter underneath. As he fended of their attacks, he tripped as he was moving backward and, in a instant, the enemy plunged their swords into Kō and he fell to the ground; pierced with fifteen of the enemies swords. The final sword belonged to Yanagi, one of the leaders of Tasogare, a childhood friend of Kō, and a double agent for the occupational forces. He laid their, in a pool of his own blood, and knew nothing. When Kō awoke, he found himself lying on a bed in a dimly lit room. Sitting in a chair, next to the bed, was a large man with no face. The man explained to Kō that he rescued him from the field of battle, his group Tasogare as all been executed save for himself and a double agent to relayed everything they did to the occupational force, and that he awakened a long lost bloodline, the Steel Release. Kō, at a lost, had no idea what to do and, thus, was given a choice from the no-faced man: to either run away and die in the wide world or to work with the no-faced man and, in return, receive aid to overthrow the occupational force in Yarigakure. However, in order to do that, Kō had to relinquish authority to the no-faced man. As well, Kō would have to wait for eight more years to retake Yarigakure from the occupational forces. While Kō was initially agreed to take the no-faced mans help. Thus, Tasogare was reborn. The Neu Geheimbluttanz and Tasogare Through the assistance from the no-faced man, Kō was able to control his Steel Release ability and perfect upon the Geheimbluttanz. He was able to unlock its full potential within a year and, after mastering the technique, named it the . The no-faced man then appointed Kō as the full leader of Tasogare and gave him the name Tetsumoto to signify his ability with the Steel Release. The No-Faced Man then instructed Tetsumoto to begin recruiting members to join Tasogare in order to cleanse the world of sin and to bring rebirth to humanity. Thus, Tetsumotpo began his journey to recruit like-minded individuals into Tasogare. Despite that, he still kept his home, Yarigakure foremost in his mind as well as revenge against Yanagi, the double agent that compromised his group to the occupational forces. Personality As a child, Kō was a fairly naive child that idolized stronger individuals while doubting his own potential. While he was a part of his group, he often left the leadership to more stronger members like Yanagi. He often went along with the group and never voiced his opinion. While he disliked confrontation and debate, he has a strong sense of justice and always strove to choose the path with the least bloodshed. He was a fairly shy child and rarely voiced any dissenting options. However, after the fall of the Yarigakure leadership, he soon began taking a more proactive position within the group as they grew more militant and aggressive. He felt that, while they were on the right track with Yanagi's leadership, that violence should be avoided and that peace should be the ultimate goal. This often clashed with Yanagi's position that the occupational forces should be all destroyed and eliminated; including the civilians that allied themselves with them. As one of the leaders of Tasogare, he exercised a more cautious approach to fighting with the occupational force and advocating that Tasogare build their power and strike the enemy when they least expect. After the events of Yanagi's betrayal, Tetsmoto became much more direct and serious in his approach. While he was still cautious and wary; he never hesitated to strike when needed. However, he became much more analytical and strategic when engaging an enemy. Possibility due to his new found abilities in the Geheimbluttanz, he began to hate humanity, all the hate and sin in the world, and felt the only way to bring peace is to eradicate the root of it: humanity. For this reason, he often focused on the sins of mankind and grew to be a more cruel and cold person than he was in his youth. Appearance As a young boy, he has shoulder length straight hair that was crimson red (hence why he was called Kō in his youth. He also had a angular face that became leaner as he grew older. He had wide striking violent eyes with broad eyelashes that was the same color of his hair. he was often confused as a girl; much do to his distress. As a young boy, he had a very lithe appearance but this could of been due to malnourishment. People described him as having a pleasant smile as a child. As he grew older, his hair grew longer and became slightly dark in color. By the time that Tasogare was created, his hair reach down to the small of his back. His face also grew more angular and leaner. His eyes grew more smaller and, after Tasogare was reborn, they became more colder and crueler as his trials grew more severe. He has a teenager and young adult, he had a tall and lithe appearance which also advanced his ability in the Neu Geheimbluttanz. He mostly wore tattered clothes as a boy: a torn; dirty tunic that may have been white at some point and tattered shorts. He never wore shoes or sandals and always went barefoot. However, after the creation of Tasogare, he adopted the uni-formal clothing: a light blue hooded jacket with white trimming along the sides of the jacket, a white clothe mask that covers the mouth, and white hakama pants that have light blue cherry blossom patterns long the bottom of the pants. This style was integrated into the reborn Tasogare. However, Testumoto also added two long white strips of clothe that was attached to his shoulders. He also had ten scabbards where he stored some of the swords he created through hos Steel release. Four of them are attached on both sides of his hip while six of them hang from his back. Abilities Tetsumoto, while a shy child, showed he was skilled in using the Geheimbluttanz. By watching and emulating the masters, he was able to perfect upon his own style. As well, he had average endurance and agility since he was able to outrun shop keepers that he stole from. While he disliked violence during his younger years, he did show a average level of strength during scuffles and bouts during his group. He was able to take a full forced punch from Yanagi and still manage to stand up. As a young teenager, he showed excellent chakra control and proficiency in the Geheimbluttanz. He was considered the foremost wielder of the style within Tasogare and, arguably within Yarigakure since most of the practitioners were slaughtered. Ninjutsu Tetsumoto has two nature chakra transformations: Fire Release and Steel Release. It is assumed that he has a third release to create the Steel Release but he has yet to show he has the other one. As he a child, he was able to use lower level Fire Release ninjutsu as well as the basic ninjutsu such as Clone Technique, Replacement Technique, and the Technique. However, after his discovery of the Steel Release, he is able to produce steel nature chakra. While he is proficient in Steel Release abilities; his most greatest skills is the ability to forge and create weapons to us eon battle. He speed in forging swords is so great that he created a newly made sword within seconds to counter a incoming attack. Therefore, he can alter and adapt to a fight in seconds by creating the appropriate weapon. He can also use the Steel Release to create items such as pillars, traps, chains, and cages to fit the situation. It is due to this ability that is credited with eliminating one hundred of the occupational forces shinobi. Kenjutsu Even at a young age, Tetsumoto was proficient in Kenjutsu. When he was young, he often practiced using wooden swords with his friends. He idolized the masters of the Geheimbluttanz and imitated them when he practiced. He was considered one of the strongest practitioners within his group of orphans; considered even stronger than Yanagi, the leader. As he grew older, his ability within the style grew stronger until he was easily considered the best Geheimbluttanz practitioners in Yarigakure. However, this would be a bitter victory due to the massacre of all known practitioners from the occupational force. During the rebellion of Tasogare, he single handily killed over one hundred of the occupational forces army after he awakened his Steel Release. With this advanced nature transformation, he effortlessly created swords, axes, pikes, and daggers to cut apart the enemy. Later, his ability with the Steel Release and Kenjutsu was so strong that he was able to create any weapon he desired and, instantly, knew how to expertly wield it in battle. He is also proficient enough in the Geheimbluttanz style that he was able to create a new form that emphasizes the use of his Steel Release. This shows that is knowledgeable is the art of swordsmanship and can adjust a style to further fit his purposes. As well, he is able to integrate an ability to augment his already tremendous Kenjutsu ability. Taijutsu While not strong in Taijutsu as he was in Kenjutsu. He has average endurance and strength. So much so that he was able to take a full punch from Yanagi and still stand from the attack. While he disliked violence, he was able to hold his own in a fight. When he couldn't use a sword in his youth, he was able to adapt to using punches and kicks to defeat the enemy. However, despite this, he often relied on using swords to attack. After he discovered his Steel release, this even furthered his reliance on Kenjutsu over Taijutsu. However, he was able to combine his Steel Release with Taijutsu to augment the power and strength of his punches and kicks since he could encase them in steel. Intelligence While most of the other members of his orphan group valued brawn over brain, it was shown from an early age that Tetsumoto was very strategic and gymnastically of situations. While he disliked bloodshed and violence, he was mind behind the rebellion which may has succeeded if Yanagi didn't prove to be a traitor. However, his naivety and trust in his comrades often clouded his judgement. As well, he was not one to voice his opinions to the group and was content at keeping silent. He had a cautious and patient personality that reflects a wartime strategist. Tetsumoto understands warfare and the importance to inflicting injuries on the enemy through guerrilla warfare, cutting their supplies, and hitting them in weak spots. Tetsumoto was able to inpoint weak points within the occupational force and direct the Tasogare units into attacking them. Even after the revival of Tasogare, Tetsumoto understood the importance of gathering allies, supplies, money, and intelligence; rather than attacking head on. This is why Tetsumoto was content in joining the No-Faced Man ; even if that meant delaying his rebellion eight years in order to gather enough strength and power to enact his revenge. Stats Concept and Creation Tetsumoto orginally was created to be the Haganekage of a renegade village of Yarigakure. He, along with four others: Hidden Volcano Village, Hidden Cliff Village, Hidden Grave Village, and Hidden Beast Village were created to be "Dark Hidden Villages" and were intended to side with Akatsuki in the war. However, this was created 4 years ago and, as the manga continues, I felt I lost the timing to include the character into the story. Therefore, I made a alternate story where Tetsumoto was the Jinchuriki of the "One Tailed Bear" that had the Steel release ability. It was originally planned for him to be a rather talentless Shinobi until, to prove himself to the world, manages to seal the Ichibi into himself and became a Jinchuriki on his own accord. However, that idea was scrapped. I then decided to make Tetsumoto one of the founders of the organization Tasogare, a clandestine organization bent on deifying mankind. His past is a slightly mirrored version of Pain and, in many cases, is fueled by much of what Pain was fueled by. However, I wanted to give Tetsumoto a sense of humanity and justice since he isn't an antagonist nor a protagonist. I gave his Steel Release jutsu as well as much of his profile a German touch. While it doesn't carry much emphasis, I feel it adds a nice touch to the character. Trivia * Tetsumoto or　鉄本　translates to "steel tree" or "origin of steel". * Kō or コウ　translates to "scarlet" but can also be read as 鋼, another way to read "hagane" or "steel". Therefore, it ties in both Tetsumoto's scarlet red hair as well as his ability with the Steel Release. * Tetsumoto's scene during the end of the rebellion takes influences from 300 and Julius Caesar.